


The Demons Sins

by kpauline01



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpauline01/pseuds/kpauline01
Summary: Evil is everywhere and never is it planned. It could anyone or anything in your life when you least expect it. So when James Carl was found to have slaughtered his whole family, but James said it was never him. Now in a ward with police pushing him to pull his insanity claim, some weird things are starting to happen at the Saint Mary Police Station. Was James telling the truth? Or is he truly evil?





	1. Chapter 1: November 2, 1986

It was the coldest day of the year, everything was silent especially on Bickle Lane. Except for the big mansion at the end of the street, as screams were silenced by the walls, blood stained any surface that it touched. No one batted an eye, not hearing their neighbors screams and final breaths. It wasn't until the next day that the town of Saint Mary, North Carolina revealed a horrid scene.

 

It was one of the worst 911 calls of the town of Saint Mary. Police were too frightened to go into the mansion and the coroner's office had trouble picking up the pieces of the victims. But one detective had the balls do it. His name was Charlie March and was one of best in this little town. He stepped through the dead grass, listening to the snow crunching under his feet as he arrived at the front door. All the officers were in the living room, pale in the face and shaking in fear. 'What in the hell' he thought

 

"Any survivors?" Charlie asked.

 

No one answered but to only to point towards a door covered in blood. Charlie felt  bile rising in his throat and slowly made his way to the bloody door. As he opened the door, a horrible and nauseous sight as a boy about seventeen or eighteen covered blood, organs spilled all over the floor, heads of the victims wrapped around in a circle, and satanic star etachiched in the wall. "What in  heaven's name?" No one moved, not one person. Finally the boy spoke "Hes'venire.(1)"

"The language of the DEVIL!" One female officer screeched, yet no one else moved, too much has happened and this shook fear into them. What in the hell happened here? Still no one knew. "Adolebitque hoc!(2)" the boy screamed, yet not one came to came to the boys' aid. "Get him out of here now! Call the asylum." Charlie growled making People in the room nodded and scrattered.

 

(1: He's coming) (2: You'll burn for this)

 

There stood Charlie and the boy. Not one moved, the only sound was the boys' sadistic laugh. "You, humans, are pitiful."his voice was dark and murderous, still the detective said nothing just staring in to the boys' eyes. "Their screams were so satisfying to hear. They begged for me to stop, but that only motivated me more. I could smell the toxic smell of their fear." Anger was slowly bubbling to the surface.

 

    "Poor, poor, poor detective. Why getting so worked up?" The boy mocked. Charlie growled, looking around for any signs of people but no one had returned, even medical examiners had left. " What happened here? Why did you kill your family?" The boy laughed, but that didn't stop the tears streaming down his face. "I didn't do it." The boy repeated. Finally, the state ward came grabbing and dragging the crying boy outside. The scene was too much for the town yet, the sinister feeling was still lingering.

 

    Evidence was finally collected and it was building against the survivor. The ward claimed he was insane, not even sane enough to go to trial. The boy was too shocked and in denial of his family's murder, saying some demon had done it. The town laughed and rumors spreaded, but, questions still lingered. What happened that night? What caused a single boy to murder his whole family?

 

    Was the boy that merciless to slaughter his whole family? No one knew. The police still needed answers and the only one could answer those questions was in the North Carolina State Ward but no one was prepared to see how messed up the boy really was. As, they approached the building screams and crying rang out but still the officers walked in with determination to interview a cold hearted murderer. In the main room was a nurses station, Charlie slammed his hands in anger as one of the nurses ignored him. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" the nurse asked never looking up from her computer. "Yes you can, I'm head to see the murderer."he growled. The nurse grabbed a clip board and walked from the nurses station, a silent signal for them to follow her, they walked down numerous hallways and flights of stairs until they arrived at a door making the nurse leave. Charlie could see the boy in a straight jacket as they walked in the room. "James Carl." The boy looked up, "What do you want?" Charlie smirked, "Well James, you have some information we need and it may get you out of this place."

 

    James sighed, "What do you want to know?" Nothing was said until one of officers grumbled "Were your family or siblings ever abusive?" James, looked surprised at the question, "Did parents or siblings ever sexually assualt or molest you in anyway?" James didn't respond but finally answered, "No they never touched me like that." The sound in the room was the scribbling on the notepad. "Son, did anything change? Parents agrueing or siblings more aggresive towards you?" James paled, "Things did change." Charlie scribbled down James' response on the notepad. "What kind of things?" James fiddled around at the question, "When we moved into the house everything changed, everything was fine but one minute mom and dad were fine, the next minute were at each others throats over nothing. My siblings stuff was disappearing and blamed it on me. Tension was thick and everyone was always arguing and blaming each other for everything like bruises and scratches that they'll get when they were sleeping. Most of the bruises were handprints and they were huge, bigger than my dads' own hand." The room went silent.

 

    "Son of a bitch. You think this is some joke? A family is dead because of you and you want to joke about some ghosts! That don't even exist." Charlie yelled. The boy stared at the man with no emotion, "Not everything is what it seems." The door busted open and doctors ran to the boy, grabbing him, dragging James to God knows where. Little did the officers know that this interaction was going to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2: November 6, 1986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is everywhere and never is it planned. It could anyone or anything in your life when you least expect it. So when James Carl was found to have slaughtered his whole family, but James said it was never him. Now in a ward with police pushing him to pull his insanity claim, some weird things are starting to happen at the Saint Mary Police Station. Was James telling the truth? Or is he truly evil?

Charlie sipped his cup of coffee while looking over the Carl Murders, something wasn't sitting right with this case. He frowned, the longer he sat looking at that file the more he got mad. 'That psycho is getting off freely with no punishment' Charlie gripped his wooden desk at the thought of that freak. It was late at night and everyone had left and gone home leaving only Charlie. It was silent and dark except for the lamp at the detectives' desk and the everything was going smoothly until a loud bang erupted through the police station, scaring the life out of the man. Quickly Charlie grabbed his weapon from the desk and went searching for the cause of the loud noise, his adriline was pumping and ready to fire.

After searching room after room, Charlie couldn't find anything out of place and quickly dismissed the sound, 'probably a damn rookie playing a joke' he thought bitterly stomping back to his desk. But something wasn't right as he sat cautiously at his desk, Charlie quickly noticed that his stapler was gone. Quickly Charlie thought it was the same rookie still playing a prank on him and the stapler that wentmissing would probably turn up tomorrow;Charlie signed out for the evening and went home. A dark shadow hovered over the empty room and quietly, swiftly over the detectives desk looking at the case file of slaughtered family. The shadow growled at the humans determination for figuring out what had happened and probably killing its host in the process, this couldn't happen. Sinfully it whispered a small chant and disappeared waiting for its plan of complete hell upon those whom were weak and damned to hell just like itself.

Meanwhile with Charlie, the man was home with his family letting the stress of the day wash away as his son and daughter, Louis and Marie, jumped up and down telling their father all about their day. "Kids! Leave your father alone. It's time for you both to go to bed, now give him a kiss and go straight to your room." his wife, Annie, scolded at the kids as they gave their father a kiss and giggled their way to bed. "Thanks honey, how the hell do they have some much energy?" he chucked and gave his loving wife a kiss. They both sat at the dining room table in complete silence until Annie finally broke it,"How's the case?" she knew this whole situation had her husband stressed and the town pushing for the Carl boy to be prosecuted didn't help either. "That monster is getting away with murder, the doctors say he is completely insane and won't be able to face trial. Load of bullshit." that got him a smack on the head from his wife as his words were getting too foul. "Well, you're at home and don't need to think about that case until tomorrow." she said as she dragged him to the bedroom ready for sleep and dreading the next day.


End file.
